Sunsetting
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Sodapop wakes up to find Ponyboy cold and feeling ill. He makes it to school, but isn't feeling too good. "I was going to ask him how he felt again, but he started to cough. Not lightly, but deep, painful coughs that shook his small frame." -Sodapop's POV title may change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Outsiders or profit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading her work.**

**A/N: I decided to go back to the bases, just because I love classics and I love sick fics. Anyway, I don't think I want to do a flu fic, just because there are certain details you need to pull and I have not thrown up in forever, so to be honest I don't remember anything about it. I'm undecided on what Ponyboy is going to have so please send me PM's or reviews/suggestion on what illnesses he should have. I left this chapter open to different illnesses he could have. This story will be different then regular sick stories or times when Ponyboy is sick in my other stories. Probably will be slower update than usual but still at least once or twice a week.**

**Sodapop's POV**

I woke up to the Ponyboy shivering next to me. I wrapped my arm around him. The heat radiating off of him was intense. I remembered he hadn't eaten a lot last night and immediately was concerned.

"You feeling okay Ponyboy?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, just cold." He whispered hoarsely. I rubbed my arm against his bare arm, but realized that he had thrown on a hoodie sometime in the middle of the night. I was getting concerned, I was really hot in the house.

I was going to ask him how he felt again, but he started to cough. Not lightly, but deep, painful coughs that shook his small frame. I rubbed his back until he stopped, sniffling lightly.

"Sorry." He apologized softly. I squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

His head hit the pillow and he fell asleep quickly. I felt his forehead and sure enough, he felt real hot. Just then Darry walked in to wake us up, but only to find me awake.

"Hey, Darry," I called softly to not wake up Ponyboy,"Ponyboy ain't feeling too hot. He feels warm to me."

"I'm fine." Ponyboy lied. Darry felt his forehead, clicking his tongue. He grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in Ponyboy's mouth. If beeped and he showed it to me. It was an old mercury one, so it looked between 100-101. I'd say 101.4 or so. Not too bad I guess.

Darry allowed him to go to school so Ponyboy was up and getting dressed.

His shirt fell out of his hands. He bent down to grab it, but started coughing again. It took him awhile to catch his breath. I was ready to tell Darry that I didn't care if he didn't have a temperature, he sounded awfully miserable and looked ready to fall asleep standing there. He had gone to bed a bit before nine a'clock last night. Which is pretty early for his typical eleven a'clock time.

It was too late to talk to him, because Two-Bit came in, slamming the door with his usual greeting of screaming out a "Honey, I'm home" or "Hello Curtis Family." Ponyboy grabbed his head and winced slightly at the loud noise. I opened my mouth to talk, but Ponyboy was already out the door with Two-Bit, breakfast cold and forgotten still sitting on the counter.

I rushed to get ready, taking a shower and eating, barreling out the door with Darry in front of me and Steve behind me. At the time being, my biggest worry was, _what is the boss going to do if I'm late again? _

Luckily, I brought in too many girls for him to fire me, but that didn't stop Darry from lecturing me on "time management" the _entire_ car ride to the DX.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I threw myself into Two-Bit's car before Sodapop could say anything. I honestly felt awful. My head was pounding, my throat was really scratchy and sore, I was super cold even though it was hot outside, and I felt sick to my stomach.

I was silent the entire ride to school. I kept up my silence until fourth period. Johnny noticed that I was more quiet than usual and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, Johnnycakes, I'm fine. Don't worry." I told him hoarsely.

He shook his head, feeling my forehead.

"Your really hot, Ponyboy." He told me. I shook my head, but then winced.

"If you go to the nurse, I don't bug you anymore." Johnny tried to compromise, but I refused.

"Darry or Soda can't come and pick me up anyway. They won't get paid." I whispered guiltily. It was my fault, I shouldn't have gotten sick.

"They won't be upset, Pone, your health is important." Johnny told me. I shut my locker for and grabbed my books as the bell rang.

"I'm fine, Johnny." I said, a touch too sharply but my head was pounding. I hurried too class before anyone could argue with me, my stomach churning.


	2. Chapter 2: I don't know what to call it

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Outsiders or profit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading her work.**

**A/N: Thank you to all who revised and gave me suggestions. They rock and I tried to incorporate them all.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

When science class ended I ducked into the nearest bathroom stall and lost my entire lunch, which was just a candy bar and a little bit of water to please Sodapop, who was hovering over me at the DX checking me over for any hint of illness.

As I sat down in the bathroom, I knew there was no denying it, I was going to throw up right now. I hadn't eaten much earlier, which meant pretty quickely I was just dry heaving. I struggled to breath through it. I spit in the toilet, breathing heavy. I shakily got to my feet, flushing the toilet and washing my hands.

I could barely stand on my own I was so weak and shaky. I washed off my pale and sweaty face and rinsed out my mouth. Once I knew there was no hint of the recent events left on me I exited the bathroom and walked/ran to class so I wouldn't be late.

**X**

My last hour was Mr. Symes who seemed to notice something was off but it was the last hour of the day so he kept quiet about it. I didn't hear anything he told the class, I just struggled to stay awake.

When class ended I hopped into Two-Bit's car, relieved to be out of school. He drove me to my house and as soon as we got inside he grabbed a six pack of beer.

I tried to do homework, but the words blurred and my head pounded in my ears, making it hard to pay attention. I finally couldn't take it and put my book away, groaning in agony.

Two-Bit was drunk and watching Mickey Mouse, so I left to my room and laid down, but I started to cough really hard. I couldn't fall asleep between my coughing that racked my brain, making my headache a hundred times worse.

After about an hour I finally fell asleep, but not even in sleep did my head let up.

I woke up, a scream lodged in my throat. I shakily got to my feet, going into the living room before Darry or Soda got worried about me sleeping.

**A/N: Okay, I have too many different suggestions, so I'll make a pole.**

**Options:**

**-Cluster headache (sever months long migraine, fever nausea etc.)**

**-Walking Pneumonia (a more serious viral pneumonia that starts out as a cold-like symptoms.)**

**-Or the flu **

**If none of those sound good than please leave a suggestion in reviews. Thanks.**

**Sorry that this chapter is only about 500 words. :( Next chapter should be a little longer, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3:Do I need to stay awake still?

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Outsiders or profit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading her work.**

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who reviewed or/and voted, _Seth Clearwater_, _FrankElza_, and _Amanda_. Here we go guys and girlies...**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I think I fell asleep on the couch because next thing I knew Darry was standing over me feeling my forehead.

"You okay Ponyboy?" Darry asked concerned. "You feel a lot hotter than earlier." I nodded, but grabbed my head as the nodding irritated my sensitive, pounding head.

Darry left and came back with the annoying thermometer. When it beeped and Darry looked at it. His eyes widened.

"Almost 103, Ponyboy. I am going to ask you again, are you sure your feeling okay?" Darry asked me. I gave in, a little.

"I don't feel 100% but I'm okay." I tried but Darry shook his head.

"Your really hot. Go back to sleep, okay? You don't have school tomorrow." I agreed and fell asleep quickly.

**X**

When u woke up I was in my bed next to Soda.

_He needs to sleep in his old room or else he will get sick too_,I thought as I tried to get out of bed. My head gave a painful pounded in my ears so hard I gave up and laid back down.

My nose started to tickle so I shifted, muffling my sneeze into my shoulder, hoping not to wake up Sodapop. Luckily, he didn't even stir at the sudden loud noise.

I glanced at the clock, it was eight in the morning. I was glad I didn't have to go to school today because it was a Saturday. I was hoping that my cold would go away by Monday. What worries me was I wasn't sure if this was a cold because my lungs never burned like this and my head never felt like it was going to split open when I had just a cold.

I quickly started to get tired, but I tried to stay awake. My heavy eyelids eventually won out and I quickly slipped into peaceful darkness.

**X**

It was lunch time before I woke up again to Darry shaking me, actually pretty lightly for once in his life.

"I hate to wake you, Ponyboy, but you need to be able to sleep tonight and it's almost noon." He told me apologetically. I pushed myself out of bed and stumbled out to the couch. Two-Bit worriedly glanced me over for a moment.

"You look awful." He told me. I snorted.

"Thanks." I croaked, my voice basically gone.

One tip to survive Two-Bit; never loose your voice. I lost my voice when I was nine and he was thirteen and babysitting me. It was awful because he totally used it to his advantage to bug me. I really hoped I was able to keep what little was left of my voice or he wasn't the one that was going to be babysitting me today.

Luckily, Steve was covering for Sodapop and Two-Bit was headed to Bucks.

Darry and Two-Bit called out "Bye" to Soda and I as they left. I curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Soda sat next to me, stroking my hair as I fell asleep on the couch, absolutely drained. I vaguely remembered Darry had told me earlier that I needed to stay awake, but sleep quickly overtook my aching and feverish body.

**A/N: I'll take any suggestions for this story. Please review. Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hi, Mrs Mathews

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Outsiders or profit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading her work.**

**A/N: Confession, I don't know what Walking Pneumonia is and the Internet isn't much help. When I looked online and it said it started out like a cold but got worse, but it says nothing after that. I looked up symptoms and it said flu. So, I hope this works. Please review and/or give suggestions. Thank you.**

**Holy cow, I just read When The Soft Music Dies by Goldengreaser and I bawled every single chapter so hard I have a headache. It was still amazing though.**

**Okay, one more thing then I'm done. I came up with a book idea and I'm so happy! If anyone is curious just PM me. Thanks. Okay, now back to my story.**

**Sodapop's POV **

I stroked Ponyboy's sweaty hair as he fell asleep on my lap. I wish I could take his pain away, he looked so miserable and young.

I had nothing else to do so I ate some cake until the about twelve or twelve thirty when it was time to take Ponyboy's temperature.

He didn't look good to me at all. I went to the bathroom cabinet and grabbed the thermometer. I shook lightly Ponyboy awake so I could take his temperature. He moaned softly. I shouldn't have shook him, I realized, when he turned a pale-green color. I quickly grabbed the garbage can just as he threw up in it. I rubbed his back as he threw up, a few tears slipping out of his green orbs. He was coughing and spitting hard.

Once he finished puking he rinsed out his mouth and spit out the water. He curled back down on the couch as I took his temperature. When it beeped I pulled it out and read it. My eyes widened, 104.3.

"Shoot, Ponyboy." I said.

"What?" He croaked.

"Your fever is really high." I went to he bathroom and filled the tub with cold water. He was so weak that I gave up and picked him up myself and undressed him. They water woke him up and he attempted to cover himself.

"Soda." He moaned, his ears red. I smiled.

"Ponyboy, I've seen you naked when you was little. You need to bring your fever down." I dunked his body in and he helped slightly, cursing. I smacked his mouth lightly.

"Boy, Ponyboy, Darry would wash your mouth out if he heard you." I inform him. A small smile tugged at his chapped lips.

When he started to turn blue I let him out. He tried to get up but swayed, holding the wall for support. I dried him off and he grudgingly let me dress him, not really wanting to pass out and drown in the water that was draining in the tub or get a cuncussion.

I took his temperature again, but it had only gone down to 103.8.

I wanted to call Darry, but I couldn't, instead, I had to call Mrs. Mathews who was like our second mom. She was real sweet but still tough enough to deal with Two-Bit and his drunkenness and his sister too. **(Mrs. Mathews:Bold Soda:Normal)**

**"Hello?"**

"Hi, Mrs. Mathews. I've got a question."

**"I ain't giving you the birds and the bees talk. Ain't that Darry's job?"**

I laughed. "It is. I've got a question about Ponyboy. He's really sick and his temperature is pretty high."

**"What's his fever?"**

"Well, it was above 104 but I gave him a cold bath and it's still 103.8."

**"Is he throwing up?"**

"Yeah, but he hasn't eaten or drank very much."

**"Your going to have to take him to the hospital."**

"Alright, thanks Mrs. Mathews."

**"No problem. Take care."**

"You too bye." I hung up and grabbed Ponyboy's jacket while scooping him up. He juddered into me as I set him down in the truck.

I went back inside and called Darry's boss and told him to tell Darry that Ponyboy's in the hospital.

I quickly jumped into the truck and drove my sick and miserable kid brother to the hospital, wishing that my parents were here. I wished for Darry also, just not wanting to be the responsible one. At least I had a whole new respect for Darry.


	5. Chapter 5: Itchy

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Outsiders or profit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading her work.**

**A/N: Talk about putting my foot in my mouth, I finally found some good sites about illnesses. I'm just going to shut up and not give anything away.**

**Sodapop's POV**

Ponyboy never woke up the whole ride. I had to carry him in to the hospital.

Darry came about twenty minutes later with a panicked face. It was an hour before the doctor finally came out. I tuned out the interdictions until I heard the key words.

"… Pneumonia. We have administer amoxicillin. His fever concerns me at 105 but it's slowing coming down with the occasional spike."

**X **

When we got into his room, he never woke up. It was the next day before he peeked his eyes opened. His usually clean and clear green orbs were clouded with sleep and fever.

He looked at me, squinting, like I was an alien from an unknown planet before he fell back asleep.

**Ponyboy's POV (In the car)**

I heard Soda leave as I started to fall asleep. He came back soon and I fell asleep on his comforting shoulder…

**X**

When I woke up it was bright. I closed my eyes, everything feeling hazy. I vaguely heard different voices buzzing in my ears.

"Fever 105… breathing... Supply oxygen..." I tried to concentrate on the owner of the voices but they all sounded too unfamiliar. The effort was making me super dizzy and nauseated. I soon fell back into the sweet relief of unconsciousness.

**X**

When I started to wake up my eyelids felt like bricks. I was finally able to peek open one, but it was so bright and it made my head pound. I heard a chuckle that sounded like a yell to my sensitive head. I furrowed my eyebrows as someone whispered in my ear.

"Better, little buddy?" The unknown voice asked. I opened my eyes to see, but all I could see was black spots with a hint of familiar blonde I could not place. Before I could answer the familiar darkness consumed me.

**X**

When I woke up I was a little bit clearer, but still so exhausted. I itched my arm lightly, wondering why I itched. I struggled to take each breathe because my chest and throat were both do tight. When I got my eyes open I saw Sodapop.

"Soda." I croaked, my voice not even a whisper it was so far gone. Luckily, he heard me and turned to look at me.

"Why do I itch so much?" I asked, holding up my itchy arm. When he looked at it he cursed loudly, just as my throat tightened. I shakily pulled each breathe before I finally let the relief of he all to familiar darkness take over my aching and itchy body.

**A/N: Does anybody have any guesses why Ponyboy is so itchy? If you guess right I'll give you a shoutout. Please review.**

**I was very proud of this chapter but it was short. Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6: Darry or Soda?

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Outsiders or profit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading her work.**

**A/N: ****Thank you to all those who guessed, but .14was the only one who guessed right. If you guess on chapter 4 before you read this I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter.**

**For the drug names I'm taking a guess. From personal experience, if your allergic to any penicillin-type drugs you take Sulfa. And if, like me, your allergic to both, you get to take pills, which isn't very fun as a kid. XD Anyway, I think the same will apply here with Pneumonia and amoxicillin, at least I hope.**

**Sodapop's POV**

When Ponyboy woke up for real I could hear him wheezing. I wondered why until he held up his arm. It was covered in hives. I cursed loudly as he fell unconscious.

That, coupled with the Pneumonia they diagnosed him with was probably why he struggled to breathe. I grabbed his cold hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

Darry, who was asleep next to me, jolted awake. I told him what was going on with Ponyboy and he called the doctors so I didn't have to.

One of the nurse came in the room with a strange bag of medicine that they administered through his IV.

"What's that for?" I asked the nurse. She smiled starting telling me a bunch of big words that I didn't understand. She saw my face and started over with smaller words.

"Sorry. One bag is Sulfa, which is for his Pneumonia and this bag is an antihistamine called Xyzal which will target the allergen, which is the amoxicillin. It should reduce his hives abs open up his throat." She told me. I cocked an eyebrow.

"_Should_ open up his throat?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, oxygen is already being administered in his nose, so he'll be okay for a few minutes until the drugs can get a chance to kick in, but he'll be really drowsy and out of it, _if_ he wakes up." She informed me, while messing with machines that were hooked to my little brother. I nodded, realized they weren't going to let my baby brother die from lack of oxygen.

She left the room but quickly returned with two cots.

"Go to sleep, both of you look ready to drop. He'll be alright, I promise." She chatinisded us. I set up the cot and fell asleep very quickly.

**Ponyboy's POV**

There was someone calling my name. Was it God? Was I dying? I was so confused and dizzy. Nothing really made sense. I wondered where I was.

I slowly started to wake up, still hearing the odd voice call my name. I wanted to ask him who he was, but I only groaned in agony.

As I started to wake up, I noticed that everything ached. My lungs and throat felt on fire and my whole body was just tired. I wonder if the voice knew why I was in so much pain.

When I regained the control of my eyelids I slowly was able to open the and I saw a familiar blind figure, who's name I think was Darry, but I can't be too sure. I swallowed a cough in my aching throat.

"Darry?" I asked in a scratchy whisper. The unknown blond figure shook his head, his shaggy hair bouncing like a dog shaking out his matted golden fur.

"Nope, lil' colt, guess again." The voice told me slowly and soothingly, lulling me back into darkness.

Guess? I didn't have one. His figure slowly started to fade and blur. Suddenly, my breathing hitched and the cough that was lodged in my throat forced it's way out. I jerked forward at the impact of the cough. I was coughing so hard I saw stars. The person next to me started to rub my back.

Why was he touching me? I didn't even know who he was. I wanted out of here.

My nose started to tickle abs j sniffs thickly. I vaguely saw a tissue next to the bed and I grabbed it, sneezing loudly into it. I blew my nose, feeling utterly drained and totally confused at my current situation.

Even before my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**X**

I woke up to my nose tickling annoyingly. I let out a round of sneezes into the tissue I pulled from the box next to me just in time.

Darry looked at me, feeling my forehead before signing in relief.

"You really here, kiddo?" He asked.

"Where have I been?" I asked.

"Your fever spiked and you are so out of it. You didn't even know who Soda was. You've began in the hospital for four days. Gave us one heck of a scare." He told me. I knew what he was saying was serious, but yet I struggled to stay awake.

"You hungry?" He asked. The thought of food made my stomach churn. Darry noticed the color my skin turned and thrust a nearby bucket below my lips. I moaned and threw up some watery liquid. I heaved and barfed continually, breathing heavy. I dry heaved, the stomach acid burning my aching throat.

When it finally passed I laid back down as Darry set the bucket next to the bed. I was sweaty and miserable, but my stomach wasn't going to let me rest. I motioned for Darry to grab the bucket again. I brought up nothing but the painful stomach bile. I coughed loudly, choking at the sting in my throat. Darry kept rubbing my back comfortingly.

It finally passed and I was struggling to even comprehend was Darry was saying. I picked up "high" and "fever" before passing out completely.

**A/N: Please R &amp; R.**


	7. Chapter 7: Darry or Soda in other POVs

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Outsiders or profit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading her work.**

**A/N: ****Thank you to all those who guessed, but so far no one has guessed it right after my last post, but it hasn't even been an hour. My old offer still stands though. Thanks.**

**Sodapop's POV**

I saw Ponyboy move slightly, and I started to whisper his name, hoping I could coax the poor kid awake.

He moaned softly but the pain was evident. The sound sounded so agonizing it made my heart pang for him. Even his breathing was short and hoarse.

He looked at me, confusion written on his feverish face. He finally opened his mouth to speak, but what came out was not what I expected.

"Darry?" He asked. I strained to hear his strained voice. I tried not to act hurt that he didn't want me. It was stupid, he didn't know where he was or what was going on. I shook my head, trying to clear my pessimistic thoughts.

"Guess again, lil' colt." I said, using mom's old nickname for him.

He quickly started to fall back asleep, but gasped and starting to cough. He jerked violently forward the cough was so hard. I rubbed his back comfortingly. It seened to have the opposite effect on him as he tensed at my touch. I felt my heart sink slightly, but I didn't stop comforting him in anyway I could.

When he was done he rubbed his nose, sniffling thickly. His nose wrinkled slightly as he reached for the Kleenexes. I slipped him the kleenex but he didn't seem to notice as he let out a violent round of five sneezes. He had a system, if he was cooking and inhaled something, it was only one sneeze. Two meant there was a cat around, as he was allergic to them. Three meant he had a cold but was denying it. And four or more meant he was really ill as it didn't happen often unless he was miserable.

Him blowing his noise loudly jolted me out of my thoughts. His head hit the pillow and he was out. The Kleenex was still in his hand, but I was able to slip it out without disturbing his sleeping figure.

**Darry's POV**

I was really worried about Ponyboy. He hasn't been actually coherent and awake for more than two minutes since days ago when he was still at home. It's probably been about five or six.

I didn't here the slight shift in the bed when he grabbed a Kleenex, but his loud sneezes jolted me out of my thoughts, making me jump slightly.

I felt his forehead and was relived to have it a bit cooler.

"You really here, kiddo?" I asked him.

"Where have I been?" He asked me confusion written all over his pale face.

"Your fever spiked and you are so out of it. You didn't even know who Soda was. You've began in the hospital for four days. Gave us one heck of a scare." I said. He just stared at me, but yet I could tell he was struggling to stay awake.

"You hungry?" I asked hopefully. The mention of food sent him vomiting into the near by wastebasket. I held the bucket just below his lips. He moaned and threw up some watery liquid. Quickly, he started to heave and barf continually, breathing heavy and coughing. I winced, knowing the bile must be burning his aching throat.

When it finally passed I set he bucket down as he flopped back on the bed. He looked sweaty and miserable, but his stomach wasn't going to give up. He motioned for me to grab him the bucket again. I complied as he brought up nothing but the painful stomach bile. He coughed loudly, choking. I kept rubbing his back comfortingly.

It finally passed and he laid back down, passing out completely.

I felt his forehead and from the effort of throwing up his fever had spiked.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this from the brother's POV. Please R &amp; R.**

**Pnemonia is very contagious. Should Soda get sick? If so, while Pony is coherent or incoherent? Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8: Home and miserable

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Outsiders or profit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading her work.**

**Darry's POV**

Ponyboy's fever had been steady at 102 for a few hours, so the hospital was releasing him as long as he took his medication.

He was still tired and miserable, but that was normal. As much as I hated for him to be miserable, I was glad he was at least coherent.

Due to hospital policy he had to ride out in the wheelchair. He didn't want to, but I was glad because he was shaky and tired, even though he has been sleeping for days. Soda wasn't much better, he had bags under his eyes from worry and being unable to sleep without Ponuboy in his bed, but still had that same crazy grin on his face now that Ponyboy was awake and out of the hospital. I, and all of us, hated the hospital.

Surprisingly, Ponyboy stayed awake the whole ride, looking out the window. Soda kept his arm comfortingly wrapped around Ponyboy.

When we got home Ponyboy curled up in the couch, starting to cough again. His hair was disheveled and sweaty. I sighed. I remembered that Pnemonia was sometime called "the old man's friend" because so many old people died from it because their immune systems were weak. I looked at the sickly, miserable, and pale kid laying on the couch, who was normally animated and reading on the couch while his leg bounced. I couldn't help but sit down next to him and he rested his head on my lap, falling asleep.

_Some friend,_ I thought bitterly, stroking his hair.

I wondered if he could eat anything yet. Soda, as if reading my mind, got up and started making some chicken noodle soup.

About ten minutes later I shook Ponyboy awake. He woke up looking paler than before. When the smell of food hit his nostrils he turned his head away, grabbing the garbage can and throwing up the sprite he drank at the hospital. When he laid back down I could hear his teeth chattering. He tried to take the blanket off of the couch, but I stopped him. He glared weakly at me.

"Your fever is really high." I got up and soaked a washcloth in cold water and out it in his head. He flinched.

"Stop-p-p t-that's co-o-ld, D-Darry." He stuttered through chattering teeth.

"I know." I told him honestly. I would give to trade places with him and take away his pain. He was too young for all of this, and I wasn't just talking about the Pneumonia.

**X**

Unfortunately, my boss wouldn't give me anymore time off of work, so I had to go in. I scrambled to find a baby-sitter for Ponyboy.

**A/N: Sorry that this was short. Who do you guys think should babysit Ponyboy? **

**Should it be:**

**-Sodapop**

**-Johnny and/or Dallas**

**-Steve**

**-other**

**Thanks guys. (If anyone is curious my vote is Soda)**


	9. Chapter 9: Soda's epilogue

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Outsiders or profit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading her work.**

**A/N: Last chapter!**

****Important: If you have a story idea I'll take requests, but I have already got a few more requests that are first. I want to do another sick fic at some point just because I got so many good ideas from this and I enjoyed it. I loved writing from Ponyboy's POV when he was really out of it. If you have an illness or request you can PM or review. Thanks guys.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Hey, Dallas, do you know how long does Pneumonia last?" I asked Dally in a strained whisper. My voice was better though, then the last time I woke up. Dally was stuck baby-sitting me today, but luckily Soda was off tomorrow and I hoped to go back to school so, but I was so tired. Johnny had been here for about an hour but he took off to go home a few minutes.

"Sorry, Ponyboy, but you probably won't be able to go back to school until the end of next week and even then you'll have a nasty cold for about a week and a half." Dally told me.

I groaned, I couldn't take much longer of feeling so darned awful. I was so weak and unable to keep much of anything down and in just a week I had lost almost seven and a half pounds. I was constantly sleeping. I was always too exhausted to even stay awake during the day for more than a few hours at a time.

Dallas was watching TV while I got up and swallowed some aspirins for my pounding head. I soon

**Dallas's POV**

How did I get roped into watching the kid?

Don't get me wrong, he's my friend and all, but it is a Friday and I wanted to be drunk.

He fell asleep quickly and I felt kind of bad for him.

I pushed all mushy thoughts from my head as I watched the TV, waiting for Darry or Soda to come home to release me to go to Bucks.

**Sodapop's POV**

I came home and saw Ponyboy asleep and Dallas close to it. I threw off my shoes and sat on the couch next to my sleeping baby brother. He was curled into a ball, just like he always slept when he was in bed with me.

Dally got up and left out the door, going to Bucks was what I assumed he left for.

**X (Next Day)**

Ponyboy had slept it till eight today. He was starting to feel better so we just hung out and played some poker. He was still coughing a lot, but it was all just a cold now.

It was fun to just hang out with him. Luckily, Steve covered for me at work.

Ponyboy eventually fell asleep on the couch. I leaned down and whispered in his ear sweetly,

"Don't worry, you'll be okay."

**X**

He was able to go to school two days later with nothing but a cough.

**A/N: Longest epilogue for me ever! I wanted to end it on a brother fluff moment. The beginning of this wasn't what I wanted it to be. It was eleven at night when I wrote this some of this and I'm really tired. Please review.**

**Thank you so much to:**

**FrankElza **

**BunnyLuvsU**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Vitani825**

**StayGold-fandom**

** .14**

**Sailor Saturn Fan**

**And guests:**

**Boys **

**Twobitswow**

**Guest**

**Angel**

**Amanda**


End file.
